No fairytale but still good
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: Summary: Daphne is reflecting on life during the thirteen ghost of Scooby-doo. Her and Shaggy are the only ones left and have formed some relationship they are happy with. Rating T for drug references. Pairing: Daphne/Shaggy


No fairytale but still good

Pairing:Daphne/Shaggy

Rating T for drug references

Disclaimer: don't own

Summary: Daphne is reflecting on life during the thirteen ghost of Scooby-doo. Her and Shaggy are the only ones left and have formed some relationship they are happy with.

The road spread out behind them fading into the darkness. It always seemed like they always drove at night now-a-days. The three of them sat in the front he was driving, Scooby was stretched out between them huffing in his sleep, and she sat in the far passage side. Her arm resting on the door so that she could prop up her head. The music was indistinguishable, a man with a guitar. Though, Shaggy still hummed on and off again, probably to stay awake. She yawned.

They have been doing this all too long. She was thirty-three, not a teenager in a purple dress, but woman now favoring yellow. Her red hair shorter touching her shoulders, curling at the ends. Now she didn't wear as much makeup as she used. It seemed silly now looking back. She might have changed her looks, but he never changed. Same long hair, same long lanky body, same nervous laugh, same scream at the sight of ghost, same carefree spirit. The only change was his shirt and pants swapped colors about five years ago.

Now, this was not to say they have always been together. They all fell out at twenty- three and went their separate ways. She went west to prove she could make it on her own without them. At twenty-five she was with Freddy (God, they were always together she swore). At twenty-six it was the 'Gang' again and then twenty-eight hit, and they were disbanded. Vel wanted a career and maybe a real home. Freddy wanted to pick up news again, and she just couldn't anymore (a woman in that industry only worked until her first wrinkle, unless she made in on CNN, of course). So she stayed, they rode together solving some mysteries, not as many as Freddy dragged them on but still plenty. Mostly, they drove like nomads finding small jobs (and donations from her family-mostly Jeeves making up some lies about needing money for expenses) to keep them rolling.

She ran a hand through Scoobs' fur. He was really the second because the first one died 11 years ago, and they needed one to keep Shaggy from losing his mind. That was the worst day of their lives. Now this Scooby was going gray, and Great Danes never lived that long. God, that one would kill them both. Scrappy was supposed to be a replacement but that dog was just...bad puppy. She wanted a cigarette so bad but she was trying to cut down. But it never worked. She slipped one out of the pack that was stuffed in the door.

She lit up and took in the drag. He glanced at her she knew what he wanted. She offered him the cigarette. She handed it to him, and he took a drag; it was better than nothing she guessed. He passed it back, and they exchanged it until it hit the bud. She crushed it in bed of ashes the tray they stuck in the cup holder.

The station gave out. Great. She messed with the dial to find something else playing 70's music. She leaned back to window watching the trees pass by.

"I'm getting tired, want to switch or stop." He asked his voice soft after what seemed like hours. The road did that to you.

"Stop."

He found a good place that they could park without getting crashed into. It was routine at this point. They settled in the back of the van on the carpeted area. Moments before she stripped down to essentials and he did the bed was not soft it would do. Actually, it used to be too small but they all used to fit in it. She still couldn't believe it. It was sad to feel so much space in the bed. Scooby laid against the wall. She moved to her spot in the middle with the pillow. He took his spot on the far side. He spread out the thin blanket over them for the weight. He laid spread out on his back and he fumbled with the lighter as he lit up his own 'cigarette.' A normal occurrence, he always did a lot, but it had picked up especially before bed. They both were on their back. They passed it back and forth it until it burned his finger tips. He cussed quietly.

She rolled over so her back was to his side. She pet Scooby. "Night, boy." Shaggy joined her sliding his arm in the dip of her waist. She sighed contently. It was nice at night. It used to scare her. She would hide against Freddy always waiting for someone to knock or a monster to scratch at the van, but now it she wasn't afraid. What was the point in being afraid of a man in a mask?

"I think we will head back East for a bit." Shaggy mumbled in her hair.

"Sounds great." She could barely keep her eyes open.

"You've been quiet tonight."

"Long ride."

He nodded as he pet up her side. He found her hand and interlaced their fingers. "You know, I never thought it would be us who lasted."

"I know."

"But I am glad."

"I" he paused "love you."

She cracked a smile. He never really said it that much, none of them did despite the history. The words just never came easy. "I love you, too."

He nuzzled the back of her neck. "I'd be happy if we just kept rolling until the wheels fall off."

"Me too." She might have imagined her life to be like this but in some ways she loved it even if it wasn't a fairytale.

A/N: I always loved this pairing, but it gets no love. So, it is set in that universe. I used to love that series despite flaws.


End file.
